


伏见老师的不及格对策讲座

by Sarumi117720



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarumi117720/pseuds/Sarumi117720
Summary: 伏见老师什么的太牙白啦！金丝边眼镜伏见老师和S码内裤的八田同学，啧啧啧啧，玩得开心啊。平行世界20组，大学生。虽然设定并不重要因为它just肉。





	伏见老师的不及格对策讲座

“你看够了没有！”在一年之中除了打扫，他鲜少会光顾的书房，八田咬牙切齿地瞪着某个戴着金丝边眼镜，穿着白衬衫黑西裤，一脸事不关己，悠然靠在转椅上的人。努力忘记自己身上穿的是女生制服裙，更不用提裙子下的臀部光溜溜，凉飕飕的。柔软的织物拂过光裸的肌肤，他的脸又红了。  
他上学期挂的课实在太多。伏见问要不要帮他补习的时候，他想当然地想起中学的时候伏见帮自己突击考试的事情，兴高采烈地答应了。在对方淡淡地说完补充的那句“补习可是需要报酬的”之后，他没过脑子就爽快地回答，“没问题！”  
他怎么会想到这个混蛋是要玩师生play啊！早知道这样他宁愿挂科留级了！

“我记得你答应过，做家教是有报酬的。”伏见一手拿着课本，一手拿着一条纯白的蕾丝边S码内裤，重复了一遍要求。  
“穿上它。”  
八田的眼神像是要钉穿他。  
“什么时候穿，我们什么时候开始。你要是愿意穿着女生制服多站一会儿，我完全没意见。”他耸了耸肩，玩味地看着他的同居人。哦不，现在是不听话的学生。

“怎么看都穿不上吧！”如果忽略一蹦一蹦的红黑格子百褶裙，叉着腰走过来的八田或许还称得上来势汹汹。伏见满意地看了看敞开的衬衫领口下纤细的锁骨，空着的那只手帮他扣好了最上面的扣子。  
“能不能穿的上，老师比你清楚。”摆出一副老师就是比你自己还要了解你的架势，还拿着女士内裤的手探进制服裙里，拧了一把光滑的臀瓣。

“你！”  
八田闭着眼睛接过那团薄薄的织物，努力装作镇定地穿上它。  
靠，不是吧，真的穿上了…  
他的脸更红了。

“很好。八田同学。那么现在，坐下，我们开始吧。”苍白的手指在他眼皮底下理了理领带，拍了拍没有一丝皱褶的黑西裤。八田气鼓鼓地一屁股坐了上去，揪他的领带。  
“猿比古！”他的喉咙里要冒出火来了。

“叫我什么？”毫无羞耻感的人依然挂着一脸泰然的微笑。  
“伏，见，老，师！”八田一字一顿，咬牙切齿。  
“晚上好，八田同学。我们从国文开始。”伏见老师衣冠楚楚，笑得堪称优雅，一手翻开了课本，另一只手揽过被勾勒出美好曲线的腰，隔着裙子揉了一把结实的臀部，引得身上的人哼哼了两声。

“八田同学等不及了呢。上完课才能干别的事情哦。”  
“上你的课！”

“那么，开始吧。”他不疾不徐地翻开一页，递给八田。“念吧，八田同学。”  
“世界对着它的爱人，把它浩瀚的面具揭下了。它变小了，小如一首歌，小如一回永恒的接吻。”八田磕磕巴巴地念着他看不懂的诗。  
“学以致用，八田同学。”把一切掌握在手中的老师摘下金丝边眼镜，好像他摘下的是脸上并不存在的面具，方才还饱含着促狭的笑意的脸上，黑色眼睛里的温柔看不到底。

八田不自觉地凑近了他看了十年的脸，想要把这份足以溺毙他的温柔收入眼底。  
嘴唇被衔住，腰被扣紧，接吻的魔法让他迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼睛。不知过了多久，久到他觉得自己要因为不会在接吻的时候换气而真的被溺死了，在口腔内逡巡的舌头才终于离开，带着笑意的眼睛又恢复成了平日的促狭。

“八田同学的裙子里好像有东西呢。”促狭的笑意又浓了几分，伏见故作惊讶地张大了嘴，原本紧扣在腰上的手终于松开，八田还没来得及从接吻后的短暂缺氧中恢复过来，挺立的部位就被恶作剧般地捏了捏。他闷哼一声，恶狠狠地指着此刻抵在自己腹部的某个肿胀不堪的部位，“你也好不到哪去。”

“不是‘你’，是伏见老师。”对方不厌其烦地纠正他，讨厌的手还在不紧不慢地隔着纯棉的白色织物逗弄已经开始渗出蜜汁的顶端，噙着笑的嘴角上扬，“八田同学知道这种情况要怎么办吗。”   
“不知道！唔嗯…” 斩钉截铁的回答原本就不具有多少的攻击力被没忍住的呻吟降成了负数。他没有看到，原本还在书本上有节奏地敲打的手指不知道从哪里摸出来一个小瓶子，单手拧开了瓶盖。

沾满了甜香液体的修长的指尖把手感上好的织物拨弄到一边，揉弄着暴露在空气中的小口。无法遮掩的咕啾咕啾的水声肆无忌惮地嘲笑咬紧牙关不肯发出呻吟的人，就算你忍着不发声，又有什么意义呢？

“湿透了。要老师帮你换吗？”

没有等八田回答，伏见游刃有余地把已经被料理得软成一滩水的人抱到了桌子上。已经变成半透明的内裤被随手扯下，扔到一边。不习惯女装的人并无收拢双腿的自觉，百褶裙被挺立的部位撑起了无伤大雅的一小块，把轻颤的穴口暴露在入侵者的眼前。臀瓣猛然被冰凉的桌面刺激，忍不住哆嗦了一下，穴口邀请似的瑟缩着，吐出一丝透明的液体，让眼前的人的眸色又暗了几分。

“老师的裤子被你弄脏了。”他指了指被体液打湿的裤子，“八田同学，你自己来？”  
八田瞥了一眼桌子上散落的不及格的试卷们，脸又一红，“老子不会！”  
“不会的要问老师，八田同学。”原本就没打算退却的手指再次进入了身体，恶意地按了按足以让人缴械投降的地方。原本还在逞强的人一秒破功，发出一声破碎的呻吟。

“没办法，我就是这么蠢，真是辛苦伏见老师了呢。”早已溃不成军还不肯认输的人喘息着，不忘挑衅地抬起了下巴。  
“多练习就好了。八田同学，不会的要问老师。”他吻了吻挂着情动汗水的下巴，把他重新抱到自己的腿上。亲昵地握住了在他小腹上磨蹭的小巧器官，还在对方体内的手重重地按上某个童贞最受不了的地方，很快收获了一手白浊。他伸出舌头舔了舔童贞的味道，干脆利落地吻上了抿着的唇。

“唔唔咳！”八田挣扎着推开他，羞于无法摆脱溢满口腔的自己的味道。

“八田同学没穿内衣。这是违反校规的。”伏见把视线从挂了一丝白浊，还在一张一合的嘴角移开，若有所思地盯着眼前起伏着的的胸口。

刚射过，浑身敏感到不行，只能任人摆布的八田羞愤地闭上了眼睛。隔着衬衫，一片湿热包围了他的一侧乳尖，另一侧很快被沾了他自己体液的手掌打湿。而另一只手还在他的身体里，抚摸让他崩溃的地方。

哪门子的校规啊！八田在心里咆哮，这家伙还真玩上瘾了啊！  
“你对每个学生都这样吗！伏见老师！”他要飞快地说完这句话才能不被呻吟打断，“嗯……”  
“我只有一个学生，八田同学。”伏见从他胸口抬起了脑袋，“所以八田同学可要努力了，别让老师失业。”

意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，在小小的乳尖上和热乎乎的体内探索的手同时抽离，然后是皮带被解开的清脆的金属声。伏见托住被空虚感席卷的臀部，对准早已勃发的部位，缓缓放了下来。

“啊……嗯……”湿润的内里被迫打开，毫无反抗之力地吞入灼热的硬物。制服裙在黑色的背景里绽放开来，遮住了结合的地方。性感的低喘和淫靡的呻吟，肉体的撞击声和滋滋的水声打破了平静的幻像，轻轻咬着制造者们的耳朵，告诉他们，是的，你们在做爱。

“呜……”每一次律动都带着不容拒绝的侵略味道，已经被完全撑开的穴口只能颤抖着紧裹住滚烫的肉刃，任凭暴起的脉络碾过肠壁上的皱褶，把源源不断的快感灌入他的身体，让酥麻感从被鞭挞的地方一路烧到全身。

不知餍足的顶弄毫无预兆地停了。

他睁开因羞窘而紧闭的眼睛，看到了单手托着下巴，笑着看着他的人。

“老师刚才示范过了。八田同学自己练习吧。”  
剑拔弩张的部位仍然深深埋在他的体内，每每因为羞于承认的空虚而不自觉的缩紧，都能感到熟悉的入侵者在体内蠢蠢欲动，偏偏眼前的人没有一丁点儿要动的意思。

他咬着下唇，瞪着依旧无动于衷的人。失去了镜片阻挡的对视让他们的视线自然地纠缠在了一起，和紧密相连的下方一样。

“练习，八田同学。”染着情欲的低沉嗓音从他耳边传来，点燃了体内的火。

八田努力地把腰抬高，再落下。这其中有没有被看起来过分英俊的脸和性感的嗓音蛊惑到怦然心动的缘故，他自己也不清楚。这个动作他并不熟悉。伸直悬空的腿，虽然不想承认，但他的腿不够长，每次抬高腰的时候只能绷直腿，柔嫩的大腿内侧不情愿地摩擦过裁剪良好的西装裤。脚尖着地，根本支撑不住全身的重量，很快就会双腿发软，重重坐下，被迫把炽热的硬物吞到最深。脆弱的部分在入侵者面前没有分毫抵抗力，只能一再被彻底地侵犯。身体的深处被一次次打开，热辣的火从结合处烧遍全身。

他终于用尽了最后一丝力气，不用看也知道大腿内侧被磨出了一片红痕。他含着硬度分毫不减的凶器，靠在依然毫不动容的人的颈窝里，偷偷抬眼去瞟他的表情。  
这家伙居然一脸惬意！  
他赌气地彻底不动了。  
“继续，八田同学。你做的很好。”

他不高兴地咬了伏见肩膀一口。换来一声轻笑，“怎么可以咬老师呢，八田同学。”一只手掀开了完美地掩盖住罪证的百褶裙，暧昧地掠过没有一丝缝隙的契合之处。

“猿比古！”他忍无可忍地吼了出来，却猝不及防地被打了一下屁股，下意识收紧的内里痉挛着吮吸昂扬的肉刃，咬得侵入者无法维持镇定的外表，发出一声喑哑的嘶鸣。

“用这里咬的话，老师会很高兴。”低低的喘息声中，湿热的呼吸靠了过来，唇瓣很快被含住，轻轻地舔咬。

“八田同学累了，今天就先去床上休息吧。”  
猝不及防地被扣住臀部，伏见居然抱着他站了起来。想用腿扣紧他的腰，却早就没了力气，只能疲倦地挂在腰侧。托在臀部的大手和相连的部位成了他唯一的着力点。每走一步，性器都肆意地重重插入软穴，发出黏腻的水声。裙摆随着晃动柔柔地抚过臀瓣和大腿，小腿无力地随着律动摇晃着，短短十几步路变成了漫长又甜蜜的折磨。

一阵天旋地转，他被轻轻地放倒在床上，结合的部位一直没有分开。熟悉的气味覆了上来，让他又舒服又羞愧难当的手指弹了弹他重新挺立起的前端。  
“八田同学看起来很精神。老师陪八田同学做点睡前运动吧。”

“你玩够了没，猿比古！”眼角的泪水和带着哭腔的尾音齐声告诉侵犯者，他的猎物已经彻底投降了。  
他俯下身来，眼角眉梢都带着笑。  
“如你所愿，补习时间结束了，美咲。”

被舔的半透明的衬衫早已失去了遮蔽的作用，精致的白色扣子被一颗颗解开，把湿漉漉的乳尖送到贪婪的唇边。镶着蕾丝边的衣摆和盛开的裙摆散落在小麦色的胸腹间，描绘出靡丽的色彩。后穴被顶弄，前端被把玩，一波又一波滚烫的液体打在内壁上时，八田已经什么都不知道了。浑身瘫软，性器终于从体内抽离，不属于自己的体液从饕餮过后的穴口蜿蜒流出，把本来就已经一塌糊涂的裙子搞得一团糟，而他已经不记得这场情事的起因，只剩下融于血脉中的本能，驱使他习惯性地叫出了某个人的名字。  
“猿比古……”  
吻又一次落在唇上，随后整个人被揽进熟悉的怀里，他用他喜欢的姿势躺在让他安心的地方，不管不顾地一头睡着了。  
这一切的始作俑者叹了口气，不知道就这么放他睡着，明早起来会不会嚷嚷肚子疼。一向体温偏低的手此时还残留着性事余温，帮他轻轻撩开额头上汗湿的头发，伸手按灭了床头灯。  
“晚安，美咲。”

To the world you may be just one person, but to one person, you may be the world.


End file.
